


Detective Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book: A Study in Scarlet, Coma, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It didn’t matter why he was waking up, it mattered who he was waking up for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the writing

He woke up.  
The world was white and full of noise, he felt like his ears and eyes were bleeding. Everything was bleeding. Well, everything should have been. Then he remembered. Moriarty, the rooftop, the fall…John. He had heard him scream his name and had wished to all the god’s he didn’t believe in that there was some way to make it stop. For him.  
That’s when the scene became clear. The light became dimmer and less intruding; the noise quieting down to a steadier and more precise beat. The beat of a heart. The wires became noticeable and the liquids flowing into him more cringe worthy. Then he heard a voice. The voice. That same one that he had said goodbye to with tears streaming down his face.

That was when he woke up.  
It was only during this, that he stumbled across the realisation that he wasn’t aware he had needed to wake up. He certainly wasn’t in Heaven; even if the place existed the devil would have dragged him down long ago. Technically speaking, he already had.  
The other option was near impossible. No one could have survived that fall. _You could_. He heard the words and came to one conclusion: It didn’t matter why he was waking up, it mattered who he was waking up for.  
That’s when his vision cleared. And the whole world turned upside down.  
John was there…but he wasn’t John.  
He wore a shirt and a stethoscope and was a lot younger than when he’d last seen him. Thought what he’d done when that happened would have probably aged him in ways people wouldn’t understand.  
Yes he looked about the same, yes he was clearly a doctor. But John wouldn’t be the doctor if he had just survived the fall. John would be by his bedside. So this wasn’t John. So who was it?  
At the thought of his bedside he turned and found someone there who he’d have never expected.  
Molly Hooper, looking overjoyed, proud and traumatised all at once.  
Molly Hooper with a wedding ring on…one that matched the gold ring he had just noticed on his finger.  
“What…is…going…on?”  
“Well Mr Morarity, you woke up.”  
He was so distracted by not his John’s voice that he didn’t realise the change in name until about a 5 seconds after it had been spoken.  
“M-moriarty?”  
“Yes Sir, that’s you name. James Moriarty. Do you remember that Jim?”  
Then he remembered, but not what he was supposed to.  
He had called him Jim. Only someone close to him ever called him Jim. That means he’d spent his time with him doing more that his medical chores. That left the conclusion that had been hiding from him for a very long time.

It all came back.

He’d been shot by a criminal; he was on a case…no…a police inquiry. He was a detective…in the police. The criminal was smart, very smart and had been running for months. Earlier that day he’d gone to his physiatrist….Dr Adler…and had been told that if he didn’t learn to control his mental state, he’d be classed as a Psychopath. When he was shot, it had all gone black and his mind had tried to cope with the situation, he had put him into his subconscious. He had become Sherlock Holmes, and had battled with the very thing he’d been so terrified of becoming. Himself.  
Then he turned his head…and saw the book.  
A Study in Scarlet, by Arthur Conan Dole.  
John had read them to him during the coma.  
Yes coma, he had been in a coma.  
But one thing still didn’t make sense.  
“What was your name?”  
The doctor smiled, making him feel even worse.,  
“Dr Holmes, Jim. My name is Dr John Holmes. I’m you Doctor Mr Morarity, still can’t believe that’s your name. Bit of a coincidence don’t you think?”  
And he nodded to the book.

The universe is rarely so lazy.


End file.
